Something's Gotta Give
by Ella Martenez
Summary: Max and the flock are hiding out in a vacation cabin paid for by the CSM, and Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge are trying to get Max and Fang to realize their feelings for each other. They are both being stubborn, but something's gotta give. FAX! HALARITY ENSUES! NOT A ONE-SHOT!
1. The Meeting

**First chapter will be kinda short...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**APOV (ANGEL)**

****"Order! Order! Order in the living room!" I called, while pounding a rock I had found outside on the tray.

"Why do you get the rock?" Gazzy asked.

"Because I'm the one who called you here! So young and naive..." I said, sighing at the last part.

"What is this about? If you don't hurry the others will get back and my eggs will burn!" Iggy snapped.

"This is about Max and Fang being stubborn." I said, in a 'duh' tone.

"We already knew _that_..." Iggy said.

"No you idiot! They are being too stubborn to realize their feelings for each other!" I said. They made an 'oooooooooh' face, and I rolled my eyes.

"We all knew that Angel. What do you expect us to do about it?" Iggy snapped.

"We need to help them realize their feelings for each other! They love each other, more than the way they think they do, but they're not willing to admit it!" I said.

"We need to bring them closer, help them figure it out! They're being stubborn, but it can't last forever." I said, wanting to wrap this up.

"Something's gotta give."

**There! Like it? Love it? Reveiw!**

**Fic of the chappie: High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous **

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	2. The Introduction

**Here! Hoping to make this kinda like 'Another Form of Avian Bird Flu'...**

**chapter 2  
**

**APOV  
**

"Ok, we clear on Operation SGG?" I asked Iggy and Gazzy. Not Nudge, 'cause she would blab.

"What does SGG stand for again?" Iggy asked.

"Somethings Gotta Give! Dah!" I snapped. He put his hands up, in an 'I surrender' motion.

"Ok, we have a matter of moments before Max, Fang, Ella, Dr. M, and Jacklynn get home." Jacklynn was Dr.M's adopted child. And she was really sweet, yet a _lot_ like Max. And due to her thoughts, she likes Iggy, but is in denial. She also has a talent for song-writing.  
As if on cue, I heard the door open.

"Guys! We're home!" Max's voice called out.

"What are you up to?" Jacklynn asked, swinging into the living room. Her short brown hair was in a bob, slightly hanging over her left eye, her blue eyes staring at us intently.

"W-Nothing." Gazzy said, deciding it best to shut up. She cocked her head to the left, scanning him for lies. After deciding him (somewhat) safe, she rolled her eyes, smirked, and left. I wiped some sweat from my brow.

"Phew..."

MPOV

We walked in the house, and the first thing I saw was Nudge.

We have a wall connecting the kitchen and the hall, and in the middle of the wall is a window with shutters. The shutters were open, and Nudge was sitting on the window, painting her toenails.

"Hey Max! You should go check on Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Ya know? They look really suspi-" She would've said suspicious, if my mom had not slapped a hand over her mouth. I saw Jacklynn walk into the living room. She _always_ wanted a chance to see Iggy, and Iggy always wanted a chance to...be in her precence. I had almost forgotten about Fang, untill I felt a tiny, _tiny_ pinch. I whipped around to face a smirking mutant bird kid who was about to face the wrath of Max.

Ok, my wrath wasn't too bad, but I shot him a super-ultra-mega glare, which was enough.  
I quietly heard in the living room,

"Let Operation SGG begin..."

**Ohhh! Another chapter! Yay! a site I reccomend: www. cleverbot . com delete the spaces. :) Thank me later...**

**Fic of the chappie: Rising by sorenity4eva  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	3. Just for you Santokae!

**Ok, this is randomness.**

**Chapter 3**

**MPOV**

"Uggggggghhhh..." I heard, along with a slight shuffling of feet. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I heard a loud groan. Sounded like a zombie or something.

FPOV

"Uggggggghhhh..." I heard in the kitchen, and a loud groan. My eyes snapped open and I heard more groans lead to the living room. I got up, activating ninja-style-Fang. I slunk my way down the long hallway, tiptoeing into the kitchen. What I heard sounded a lot like a zombie. Don't blame me, Iggy's got me hooked on Left 4 Dead. It's fun! **(A/N Can anybody tell me if they have this for Wii?)**

I grabbed the little hose thing next to the sink, and prepared for boomer or tank to come running. I heard a shuffle and a moan outside the kitchen window, squesed the trigger, threw open the window and turned the hose on full speed. I kept hosing the zombie for about five minutes, then I turned it off to reveal a...

Drenched and ticked off Max.

Joy.

NPOV

I was searching the fridge for something to eat, when I saw something round, yellow, and tasty looking... A lemon! I picked it up, and examined it. Looked ok...

Just then, Jacklynn walked in.

"What does this taste like?" I asked her. She grinned evilly.

"It tastes _great!_ Almost like sugar! Try it!" She said. I quickly bit into it and spit it out.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**Haha! Funny! Someone named Santokae wanted a lemon, so I threw in a lemon! Haha!**

**Fic of the chapter: High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella**


	4. Awesomeness

**Hello! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated!**

Chapter 4

JACKLYNN POV

Ok, Dr.M chewed me out for the whole Nudge thing, but I thought it was freaking hilarious! I giggle every time I think about it...

Well, this is the first time anyone's asked my point of veiw, isn't it? This could get very interesting very quickly. It could also get very terrifying very quickly...

After I was done being ranted on, I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch, not noticing a small scottie there...

"Watch it, will ya?! I think I was here first!" A voice muttered, and for a moment I thought the couch could talk. I put two and two together.

I quickly leaped up.

"Sorry Total!" I said, him getting cozy again.

"Watch it next time." I'd never get used to the talking dog, or the flying kids. Totals voice always sounds so congested. Weird. Like he's sick or something.

"I'll watch out next time..." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. He quickly fell back asleep. An idea popped into my head.

I tiptoed into the kitchen to get my weapon of choice, and snuck back. I walked to Total, got prepared to shoot both of my weapons, and fired.

Spray cheese and whipped cream quickly draped themselves over his furry body. I giggled quietly, as he snored. Max walked in the living room, and stared. And stared. And stared.

She walked into the garage, and walked out with a can of silly spray. She started grinning and shaking it evilly. She quickly joined in, muttering.

"I never liked this stupid dog anyways..." She grinned, spraying some on his tail.

I was doing designs, Max was just spraying randomly. She was messing up my pretty designs! I don't really care.

I giggled, and Max was snickering. I quickly tiptoed/ran into the kitchen and put away my stuff, as Max did the same.

"We are sooo gonna get in trouble..." I giggled, and Max nodded. She ran into Angel's room and came out with a CD. Then she motioned to Fang's room. As soon as I saw what the CD was, it all clicked together.

"Oh yes..."

FANG POV

Oh boy...Max is pissed...I'm moving to Guatemala, changing my name to Rufous, and forgetting how to speak english. I sighed and went to pack my things.

I walked into my room, and started packing. It wouldn't be long before Max got revenge. I packed a few clothes and stuff, then turned around to see...I am legend was sitting on top of my TV. (Yes, I have a TV in my room. You jelly?) I watched that an hour ago...I quickly turned on the TV. It started loading a disc. What the...

Before it loaded, I saw that the volume was all the way up. I went to turn it down, and guess what I heard blaring out of my speakers then?

The My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic theme song. Wonderful.

ANGEL POV

I was listening in on Jacklynns thoughts. I have no shame. Jacklynn said Total was congested, and I looked it up. It meant his nose was full of boogers. Ew.

Well, I promised I would take care of my dog. I walked into the bathroom, and looked around. A razor wouldn't help...not a toothbrush...definitely not toothpaste...a plunger! Yeah! I grabbed the filthy plunger and carried it to total. I saw a bunch of weird stuff on him, and assumed that was a symptom.

I quickly walked over to the small dog and put the plunger on his muzzle. I used the plunger like Dr.M showed me. I pulled in and out. Total woke up right away.

"God save the queen!" He yelled. Then saw me. He started trying to push it off.

"DR.M!" He yelled, surprisingly loud.

She rushed into the room, and started trying to get the plunger off. It...wasn't...coming...off...so this is how I die...

**You like? Reveiw! You no like? Reveiw! You breathing? Reveiw! **

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	5. The scissors

**Hey guys! Updating again! I was on wireclub but my account got suspended... :( So I decided to write for you guys!**

**My username is My_hearts_a_stereo go ahead and friend me! Anywho...**

**ACTION!**

**APOV**

Chapter 5

The scissors

"OW! OW! _OWWWWW!" _Total yelped as Fang tugged on the plunger. Fang had a look of agony combined with rage at the plunger and Total.

"RAGH!" Fang yelled in a fit of rage. Dr.M sighed.

"I'm sorry total, we've tried everything except sawing your head off. We have one last option. We have to-" She didn't stand a chance of finishing her sentence.

"No! I refuse to cut my fur!" He said.

"Well, frankly, you're a dog. And it doesn't really matter if you consent. Angel, get the scissors." Max snapped, and I nodded. I quickly trotted into the kitchen. I grabbed the scissors and then saw a bottle. It said...'G-L-U-E'. Hmmm. I looked inside it. It was clear. I wonder what 'G-L-U-E' stands for. 'Get...Leroy...Under...Elephant'? Hmmm...well if it works to get Leroy under an elephant, it should work to get the plunger off!

I quickly dipped the scissors into the sticky stuff, and it was like gloop! I pulled it out and tried out the scissors. They were a little still. Guess it takes a while to kick in!

I walked back into the living room, where the whole flock's attention was on Total. I handed the scissors to Max, and she started slowly cutting Totals fur. She started to look strained. Then, the scissors stopped. They wouldnt close. She tried pulling away to get it off of totals fur, but it didn't come off!

**Oh my Angel...anyways, there was one person who was supposed to be doing their homework, and their mom thought they were, but instead they were reading this! They said they burst out laughing and almost got in trouble! Well, if that chapter almost got you in trouble, this one will for sure!**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	6. To feel sorrow, regret, or penitence

**Heya peeps! _Ugh, we have to tolerate you're writing_ AGAIN?! *cries* _...awww, I'm_ sorry... *sniffle* You're just saying that! _*sigh*...cross my heart...hope to sing...take a chainsaw to my_ wing... Awwww! So I get to cut off one of your wings if you're lying? _O.o Uhhh...sure...if that makes you feel_ better... Yay!**

**Lets start!**

**CHAPTER 5 I THINK**

FPOV

"[INSERT NASTY WORD HERE]..." Was my only response when Angel got a plunger stuck on Total.

"[INSERT VERY NASTY WORD HERE]!" Was my response when Angel got glue on the scissors. How can a mind-reading six-year-old not know what glue is?! Unless...maybe the school wiped her memory of glue! Maybe they're planning something diabolical with glue and they wanted Angel to forget! Note to self; Throw away the glue later.

My potty mouth caused Max to smack me in the back of the head, and Iggy to put his hand on his heart and say,

"Fangy-pie! Not around the children!" I snarled at him, and he snickered. I could imagine him prancing around like a gay troll...

I sighed and pulled out my pocket knife.

"Only one option. We have to remove his head." I joked, earning me a sharp smack on the wrist from Maxie-kins herself.

"Gosh! I'm just kidding! As much as I'd like to..." I uttered under my breath. I took my pocket knife and jammed it into the plunger, as Angel screamed and started to kick at me wildly.

"Augh!" I yelled as angel kicked me where no righteous man should be kicked. **(If you know what I mean...) **I twisted the knife to open the hole for air, as I easily lifted off the plunger. I threw the plunger across the room and heard a yelp as it hit Iggy in the head. I started to cut away some of Total's fur to get the scissors off, as Total whimpered in protest. I lifted the scissors off and threw them behind my back, only to hear a yelp. I glanced back and saw Jacklynn standing behind me, the scissors stuck in the wall by her ear.

"WATCH IT MORON!" She shrieked, grabbing her Swiss army knife (it never freaking leaves her side!) and flinging it at my head. I ducked quickly, tense. I huffed and folded in my knife, stuffing it in my pocket. I marched off, my elbows straight and my fists clenched. I glanced back, and saw Max throw me a look of...empathy? Sympathy? She gave me an apologetic look, as she mouthed the word 'Sorry.' Wait, did the great Maximum Ride just saw _sorry?_ As in, I'm sorry sorry? As in, feeling sorrow, regret, or penitence? When Max says 'Sorry.' to anyone, prepare for the world to end.

**Ok! You likey? Review! No likey? REVIEW ANYWAYS! Ya know, I am having a contest! Whoever gives me the best death threat the update shall get to put an OC in my story! If you win, I'll PM you with details. **

**Till next time! **

**~Fly On**

**Ella**


	7. Duct Tape

**Due to the fact that I only got...ONE ENTRY, I have found a winner!Leviosa12! Congrats! I will PM you after I publish this chapter. Also, thanks a lot KickbuttMaximum for both setting me back on chapter track, and reading and reviewing almost every chapter! Big shout out to both of you! _I will cut your toenails off and make you eat them then surgically remove them then sew them back on then hang you on a clothes line by them then staple meat to you everywhere and let erasers have you. :)_Nice entry Ratchet, but I have already chosen a winner. _Winner for_ what? The contest! Dah! _There was a_ contest...? O.o Crap. _*hides meat, stapler, spare toenails, clothes line, and surgical tools behind his back* ^-^Is there a problem_ here?...  
**

**Let's start!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE DUCT TAPE**

**MPOV**

I strode down the halls, Jacklynn was following me, her hands stuffed deep in her jacket pockets. A normal girl's pockets would hold a piece of lint, two pieces of lint if they're lucky. Jacklynn's pockets? They hold her phone, a pen, a calculator, a notepad, our neighbors dog, an apartment complex, half of Jupiter, and yo mama. WITH ROOM TO SPARE. My pockets are almost the same way, but they couldn't hold yo mama. **(That was not meant to be offensive. Sorry to anyone who took it personally!) **

**APOV**

Oh yes...I can feel the evilness forming...we're very lucky to have Jacklynn on our team. She is quite the devious little thing. She told me her name in preschool was, DA. Devious Angel. Dr.M got a kick out of that. And now we have her on our team! I can't wait for her to put her plan into action...

**JPOV**

I was walking with Max, my hands shoved deep in my pockets. This was evil. Then, I saw Iggy and Fang walking down the hall. Iggy also had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. I smirked. When Max and Fang were next to each other...

"NOW!" I called out, yanking out the duct tape and sticking one part to Max's t-shirt. Iggy did the same, sticking a part onto Fang's shirt. We ran circles around them, twirling them in the duct tape. We stopped, them looked at them. I whispered to Iggy what I saw. He smirked and laughed, dropping the tape. Max and Fang were duct taped together, facing each other. They were yelling profanities at us, and I giggled. I ripped off the piece of duct tape, and put the end on Max's back. I quickly kneeled and taped their feet together. I giggled evilly.

"Should we tape their mouths?" I asked Iggy. He shook his head.

"Nah, they won't be able to talk about their DYING LOVE for each other and they won't be able to make kissy face with each other." He said, his voice rising at 'DYING LOVE'. I laughed.

"True." I said, then grabbed his hand and started to lead him away. Either it's my imagination, or he blushed when I grabbed his hand. Nope! Just my imagination!

I glanced back just in time to see Max and Fang try to hop away, only succeeding in falling down. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. I grabbed Iggy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He smiled evilly. We walked back over to them, and I grabbed their heads as Iggy grabbed their feet. We picked them out and carried them outside, in the cold winter air. They shivered in their T-shirts. I giggled evilly, then led Iggy back to the house and locked the door. Aw man, I'm evil!

**:o She's so evil! Dun dun dun!REVIEW! Please! _Maybe with enough reviews she'll let me go!_Fat chance. _Btw, this is NOT the Ratchet from Angel and Nevermore. This is NOT him. He is a "gangsta" freak with "swagger". I am soo much cooler!_Keep dreaming Ratchet.  
**

**Later peeps!**

**~Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
